


【盾铁】Stark小公主的身世之谜 十八

by BuerLanyan



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuerLanyan/pseuds/BuerLanyan
Summary: 和好肉；捆绑play；骑乘





	

十八  
Steve再一次得到允许坐在Tony床上的时候，内心难以言喻的激动。  
内战之后，他们分离，再见面，他用了将近一年的时间，才再一次得到了坐在这张床上的资格。但一切都是值得的。  
Steve更愿意把之前的经历看作是宝贵的经验。  
他和Tony的上一次开始得太快，他们又太忙，根本没有耐心地花费时间和精力去了解彼此，去交流关于事情的看法。  
他们之间积累了太多的问题，都被他们假装不经意地掩盖了，内战不过是一个爆发点，即使不是内战，也会是其它的事情，问题总会爆发的。  
但现在，他们爆发过了，然后真正冷静下来审视他们的关系。他们真的坦诚相待，从普通朋友开始一步步走过来，更加了解彼此，感情也更加深厚。  
失去过才更懂得珍惜，这句话什么时候都好用。  
而现在，他们终于重新走到了这一步。

“想什么呢？”Tony穿着浴袍，一边擦头发一边走过来。  
“在想，虽然我从前总是抱怨你这张床太软，但实际我很想念它。”Steve笑着把Tony拉过来坐在自己旁边，拿过毛巾给Tony擦头发。  
他们在大概一个月前，恢复了比较亲密的接触。Tony偶尔会给他一个奖励的吻，偶尔也会回应他的吻，但那就是全部了。直到今天，Tony表示他们可以重新试一试最后一步。  
“原来你想念的是它啊，那你陪它睡吧。”Tony撇撇嘴，伸手去抢Steve手里的毛巾，但没有得手。  
“你知道我不是那个意思的Tony，”Steve温柔地笑着看向Tony，“你介意我不洗澡直接来吗？我觉得我有些忍不住了，你看起来太诱人了。”  
“你不是有四倍忍耐力吗？忍着！我介意，所以，去洗澡。”Tony用一根手指戳了戳Steve的胳膊，把他戳远一点。  
“Tony，你知道的，我也有四倍的欲望的。”Steve一脸委屈，但还是站起身往浴室走去。  
Tony看了眼Steve的背影，然后把自己扔在床上，闭目养神。  
Steve用最快的速度洗好了澡，擦了擦头发，下半身围了个浴巾，裸着上半身就出来了。  
反正待会都是要脱掉的，何必这么麻烦。  
Tony穿着浴袍大字型躺在床上，看的Steve全身发热。  
随手扯了浴巾扔在地上，Steve爬上床，直接跨坐在Tony身上，准备开始上下其手，却因为Tony的动作而僵在原地。  
原本随意躺在床上的Tony，因为Steve的动作，下意识地，抬起双手，挡住了头部。  
Tony并不是故意要做让Steve心疼，他只是迷迷糊糊地躺在床上休息，感觉到床的晃动于是微微睁开眼，结果他看到了跨坐在自己身上的Steve。上一次他在这个角度看到Steve，那个人举着盾牌，然后，他就下意识地抬手护住了头部。  
等到Tony反应过来现在的情况，放下手时，身上的重量已经不在，Steve坐在床边，一脸的懊悔，Tony仿佛能看得到他的心碎。  
“Steve，怎么了，我没有吸引力了吗？”Tony尝试着让气氛重新活跃起来。  
“Tony，你……害怕我吗？你怕我会伤害你对不对？”Steve不知所措地抱住头，是不是上一次的事情永远都会是一个疙瘩，无论他再怎么努力也没办法抹去它的痕迹。  
“如果我真的害怕你，我不会同意让你做的，”Tony拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“我只是刚刚不太清醒，那个姿势又太……”  
“Tony，你要知道，性爱本身就是不理智的，如果待会你再……”Steve抬起头看着Tony，眼中满是懊悔，“我不想再牵出你难受的记忆。”  
“Steve，没听说过覆盖记忆么，你用好的把不好的取代了，下次就不会有了，”Tony并没有否认自己的记忆，“不跨出这一步，我们永远都会停留在原地。”  
“可是……”Steve不敢动手，他怕哪怕Tony出现一点点非自主意识的抗拒，那他真的就没办法再继续下去了，他不能这样，重新在一起之后的第一次，他不能给Tony留下任何不好的记忆，“Tony，我记得你有研究了专门针对强化人的手铐是吧？”  
“当然，Stark出品，必属精品！”Tony自豪地点点头，随后反应过来，“你不会是想……”  
“我们还没玩过捆绑play呢！”Steve无辜地眨眨眼，撩得Tony口干舌燥。  
“等着！我马上回来！”Tony披着浴袍直奔工作室。

特殊材质的手铐绕过床架上的横梁在Steve手腕上安了家。  
Tony看着浑身赤裸，双手被锁在床头的Steve，内心升起一股满足感。  
手指在Steve的乳头上慢慢打着圈，感觉Steve的体温迅速上升。  
Tony脱下浴袍随手扔下床，跨坐在Steve身上，有意地用大腿去蹭Steve开始冒头的欲望。撩得差不多了，又坐回Steve旁边，一脸无辜地眨眼。  
“Tony……”Steve被撩拨得浑身发烫，下身的欲望已经开始肿胀。  
“嗯？怎么了Steve？”Tony的手不老实地继续在Steve身上慢慢游走，可就是不肯多做点什么。  
“给我一个吻吧……”Steve充满情欲地看着Tony。  
“当然可以。”Tony俯身凑到Steve旁边，吻上Steve的唇。  
Steve很快转守为攻，舌尖霸道地撬开Tony的唇齿长驱直入，带动着Tony的舌一起搅动。一直到氧气耗尽，两人脸色发红，才不舍地放开彼此。  
Tony终于收起了捉弄的心，抓了床头的润滑剂挤在手指上，小心翼翼地给自己扩张。  
可恶的Steve，知道用吻可以勾起他的情欲。  
“Tony，慢着点，当心受伤。”Steve关切地开口，嗓音有些沙哑。  
“放心吧，我可是Tony•Stark。”Tony给了Steve一个放心的眼神，继续自己的扩张。  
Steve强忍着拉断栏杆的冲动躺在床上，是他同意把主导权给Tony的，他不能反悔。但是，坐在床边自己扩张的Tony，真是性感的不行。  
好在Tony也没有太多的耐心，觉得差不多了，他再次跨坐在Steve身上，把穴口对准Steve挺立的欲望，慢慢坐了下去。  
“呼……我怎么觉得你更大了……”Tony抓着Steve的腿保持平衡，适应着后穴的侵入。  
“是你太诱人了……”孤单了太久的阴茎再次被熟悉的温度包裹，Steve有一种再次找到了归宿的感觉，“慢着点。”  
“我可没有……四倍的耐心，我才不要……慢着点。”Tony的声音已经有些断断续续，他终于适应了后穴的侵入感，扶着Steve的大腿慢慢动起来。  
Steve配合着Tony的节奏，感受着自己的欲望在Tony的后穴中横冲直撞，慢慢攀上高峰。  
“哇哦……这么快？”Tony挑挑眉，保持着刚刚的姿势，没有再动，“你这是禁欲多久了？”  
“一年多了。”Steve一脸委屈地看着Tony，“你又不让碰。”  
“怎么还是我的错咯？嘿……你怎么又硬了！”Tony嫌弃地戳戳Steve的胸，“忍着，我要休息一会。”  
“你好好休息，接下来我来照顾你就好。”Steve扭断栏杆起身，戴着手铐圈住Tony的身体，上下位置瞬间调换。  
“嘿！那是我最喜欢的床架！”Tony不满地抱怨，“你赔！”  
“明天赔给你。”Steve在Tony的脸上落下一吻，然后没有规律地亲吻着Tony的身体。  
“我这个姿势没办法抚慰你的欲望，我们来试试单纯地靠后穴刺激高潮怎么样？”Steve抱着Tony慢慢进攻，寻找着最刺激的点，“我相信我们能做到的。”  
“你是个混蛋你知道吗？”Tony的声音有气无力，“尤其是……在床上的时候……”  
“我知道。”Steve吻了吻Tony的胸口，继续探寻。  
“嘿……啊……”Tony的声音终于变了调。  
“看来是这里……Tony，这一次我们一起吧。”Steve加快节奏刺激刚刚的点，Tony的声音已经有些沙哑。  
“Steve……要……”Tony微微喘息。  
“嗯……我们一起！”Steve笑着最后冲刺，抱着Tony一起达到高潮。

“Tony，帮我解开手铐，我抱你去洗澡。”Steve扶着Tony靠坐在床上，伸手给Tony。  
Tony迷迷糊糊地解开手铐，把自己放心的交给Steve。  
Steve抱着Tony洗完澡，Tony已经在他怀里睡着了。把Tony放在床上盖好被子，Steve才去清理自己。  
Tony射在他胸前的精液痕迹还清晰可见，让Steve知道一切都是真实的。  
洗好澡，Steve回到大床上，抱着Tony进入梦乡。

又过了半个多月，Maria迎来了自己的一周岁庆典。  
所有的复仇者都给她准备了礼物，Pepper和Rhodes也过来一起庆祝，Thor和Loki也抱着刚出生不久的Tom来凑热闹。  
Maria在桌子上摆着的一堆东西里抓了一个迷你的钢铁侠模型，还不满足地继续看，最后又抓了一个迷你的盾牌，放在钢铁侠手里，然后终于满意地笑了。  
众人携家带口地聚在一起，疯玩了整整一天。  
傍晚时分，Tony抱着Maria，走到Steve面前。  
Maria亲了Tony一口，叫了一声“Papa”，然后朝着Steve伸出小手。  
Steve在Tony的默许下接过Maria抱在怀里，Maria像刚刚一样，也在Steve的脸上亲了一口，然后Steve听到了这辈子最幸福的一句话，“Daddy。”

FIN.


End file.
